Conventionally, speed wrenches have provided wrench users with a simple and less time-consuming way to either loosen or tighten a bolt or nut (hereinafter an “object” for simplicity). A non-ratcheting wrench or speed wrench is still an important tool used to tighten or loosen an object, especially in instances where a ratchet head cannot be mounted onto an object or in instances where there is limited room to move the ratchet wrench from side-to-side.
A speed wrench may be manufactured to be slimmer and cheaper than a ratchet, and may be fitted into tighter places. Additionally, the speed wrench does not have a rotating mechanism like the ratchet that may fail over time. A speed wrench allows a user to turn the object in one direction, pull the wrench back in the opposite direction without the object turning backwards from the preferred turning direction. Furthermore, this may be accomplished without pulling the wrench off the object and reorienting the head of the wrench onto the object each time the wrench is turned.
A speed wrench by definition is a wrench that provides the wrench user with a way to loosen or tighten an object faster than a traditional wrench. Many different speed wrench head designs exist today. These example speed wrenches have grooves (recessive portions) and teeth (engaging portions) providing the necessary space and engaging portions that may be used to turn an object, rotate the wrench in the opposite direction, and re-engage the object quickly and effectively for the next turn.
Many different speed wrenches have been created offering various different specific features, such as, locations, sizes, quantities, angles and configurations of grooves and teeth. Ideally, a speed wrench could be manufactured without multiple complex angles, quantities of teeth and grooves, and other features specific to the inside area of the wrench head. The design of the speed wrench head may be simple and effective without overcomplicating the specific features of the speed wrench head. In addition, the speediness and user convenience of the speed wrench may be further increased by offering additional features not previously associated with a speed wrench.